Offstage Love
by TheGrandeGillies
Summary: Elizabeth Gillies and Eric Nelsen have an onscreen-romance. But that romance goes on Offstage. Can they keep it a secret for the others? Set during Broadway Shows, rehearsals and real life. Ericabeth and Grahiana romance, Eliana and Erham friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Jade's back with a new story. This time, it's not about Victorious and not about Bade. Sadly. Well, you might think I'm weird, but I'm not an Elavan-shipper. Yes, I'm a Bade-shipper. Instead of Elavan, I ship Ericabeth. You might have found out by the summary, but that's what this story is about. Eric Nelson and Elizabeth Gillies. I don't know for sure if it's Ericabeth, but I thought it fitted perfectly. AND, people have been PM'ing me that it looks like I am Jade (West) in Just a Bade Story and that I'm telling the story. Well, sorry, I'm not Jade West. My real name is Jade. So now, there won't be confused readers anymore. Yay! Allright, I can hear your annoying voices already; "Just start the story!" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, and one of your annoying voices stood out; "And don't forget to do the disclaimer!" Well, guess what? I'm still not doing a disclaimer thing. Who the hell came up with the stupid idea to do a disclaimer? We all know that this owns to someone else! OH DEAR GHUNDI! Forget I ever said that! I think I just did a Disclaimer! OH HELL NO! Now I'm already writing it with a big D! Forget about it and start reading the story! I promise it won't happen again. I also added a list with the actors below;**

_**Elizabeth "Liz" Egan Gillies **_as_**Lucy**_

_**Eric Nelson **_as _**Brett**_

_**Ariana "Ari" Grande **_as _**Charlotte**_

_**Graham Phillips **_as _**Evan**_

_**Brynn Williams **_as _**Cassie**_

_**Allie "Al" Trimm **_as _**Patrice**_

_**Caitlin " Cait" Gann **_as _** Molly**_

_**Aaron Simon "Ron" Gross **_as _**Archie**_

_**Delaney "Lane" Moro **_as _**Kendra**_

_**Al Calderon **_as _**Eddie**_

_**Malik "Mal" Hammond **_as _**Malcolm**_

_**Eamon Foley **_as _**Richie**_

_**Joey "Jo" La Varco **_as _**Simon**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Liz's POV<em>

I smile, when he puts an arm around my shoulder. He tries to kiss me on the cheek, but I pull away, out if his arms. 'Eric, not here!' I whisper. My boyfriend grins and shrugs. He grabs my hips softly and kisses me. 'I said not here.' I whisper, when I pull back. 'Liz!' Eric moans. 'Not where everyone can see us!' I laugh at his childish face. 'Then come to my dressing room! I want to kiss you!' He moans. I laugh again at him. 'You want to go upstairs, just to kiss me? Besides, what about Graham?' I say and walk further, down towards the rehearsals room, as Ariana calls it. Eric follows me. He stops me, when we're in front of the door and kisses me. This time, I kiss him back.

With a big smile and my shirt and hair all messed up, I walk into the rehearsals room. When I pass Ariana, she grabs my wrist with her tiny little hands and passes me her pocket mirror. I give her a confused look, but she just pushes the little mirror only further into my hands. I open it and look into it. 'Holy hell!' I say, a little too loud and I look around, to see if anyone heard me. I can hear Eric grin and I roll my eyes. He stops immediately. I put the mirror back in Ariana's hands, mouth 'Thanks' to her and walk towards Eric. I give him a little push. He stares at me, smiling. 'How could you give me _six _hickeys at one time?' I whisper angry. He shrugs. 'Allright, guys, we're gonna practice Bad Bad News. I want Liz and Eric behind this wall. Joey and Al are already in position and-' 'We know where we have to be, Jason!' Aaron suddenly says loud to Jason Robert Brown, the owner of this musical, which makes me and Eric grin at the same time. Jason sighs. 'Okay, everyone in position!' He says, with a little bit disappointment in his voice. Everyone is standing where they have to be and slowly we go through the song. Until Eric and I have to come up. We say some lines. 'Oh my god! You hate me!' I say and cross my arms. 'Lucy, you are driving me crazy!' Eric says then and makes a few steps backwards. I put on my biggest smile and walk towards him. 'Oh, but sweetheart, that is sweet! And I like sweet; Sweet makes me sweeter! Got it?' I pull him with me. 'No!' Eric says and then, we walk behind another wall. 'Great job, Liz! You, too, Eric!' Jason yells. I look around, to see if someone is looking at us and give Eric a quick peck on the lips. He smirks at me. 'Oh shut up, Eric.' I whisper and he pokes me between my ribs. I roll my eyes and laugh. 'Liz! Eric! Could you put down the volume over there?' Jason suddenly screams and I hold my lips between my teeth, to hold in my laughing. I can see Eric is doing the same. I smile. 'NEXT! Opportunity! Liz, Delaney, Ariana, Brynn and Caitlin! Get ready for the cheerleader-scene. Eric, I want you to stand behind this wall. Liz, Eric, make the kiss look real.' Jason says to us. 'Sure, we can do that.' Eric says and then disappears. He grins at me and I roll my eyes, but with a big smile on my face. _'My best friend ran out on her boyfriend. And her boyfriend's a boy that I wanna be with_.' I sing. I am halfway the song, when Eric comes up. 'Oh, hey Lucy!' He waves a little. I ran into him and push my lips onto his. Eric holds one hand up and with the other one, he messes my hair up on the back. I lean a little bit back, but I'm not letting him go. My hands are tangled in his hair. 'That's pretty good. How do they keep their breath so long?' Brynn asks Ariana, just when Eric slides his tongue into my mouth. He starts saying "Opportunity", while he kisses me, which is pretty hard. 'They probably practice.' Ariana grins back to Brynn.

'All right! Liz! Eric! That's enough! You can stop kissing!' Jason says, but we aren't stopping.

_Eric's POV_

When I kiss Liz, I feel like I'm a Twilight-character. Like.. I'm Edward, sucking Bella's blood. I can't stop and want more. Jason screams that we can stop now and I finally want to pull away for air, but Liz holds me tight. And then, we both pull away at the same time. We're not even out of breathe. I grin to Liz, and she licks her lips. We turn to see the others, but we both don't know what to say. And then, they break out with questions.

'Why did you guys kiss so long?' –Caitlin

'How do you keep your breath so long?' –Brynn

'Did you guys practice this kiss or something?' –Ariana

'Why didn't you stop when I told you to?' –Jason

They both sigh and look at each other. Liz shrugged. 'Are we done?' She asks smiling. Jason stares at her and then nods slowly. Liz smiles and wants to walk out, but Jason holds her for a second. **(A/N In this story, they also sleep in the theater. So, they practically live there.)**

'All right, I'll see you all at 12.30 AM today. You guys have some time for yourself. We're practicing _Any Minute _and _Getting Ready_! And if we have time left, we're also practicing _Hey Kendra_.' Jason says and we all leave to our dressing rooms. Graham and I share one, so we walk off together. We say nothing. When we reach our room, we break the awkward silence.

'So?' We both ask each other at the same time. We laugh. 'Had fun with Liz?' He asks. I look up. Graham and Ariana are the only persons that know about me and Liz, having a relationship. But Liz and I are the only persons that know Graham and Ariana are having a relationship, too.

'What do you mean?' I ask acting dumb. 'Dude! She had five hickeys in her neck!' Graham grins. I shake my head. 'Actually, it are _six_ hickeys.' I laugh.

Graham rolls his eyes. 'What's up with all the hickeys?' He asks, switching pants.

'Well..'

* * *

><p>At Ariana and Liz's dressing room<p>

* * *

><p>'So.. It looked like Eric couldn't stop himself from kissing you. You guys kissed for <em>67<em> seconds!' Ariana laughs, when she sits down on my bed.

'Seriously?' I mumble. 'Wow, that's a new record during rehearsals.'

'LIZ! I'm serious! When did he gave you those hickeys?' She asks, stepping closer, when I grab a towel, getting ready for a shower.

'Well..'

* * *

><p>At both of the dressing rooms<p>

* * *

><p>Liz and Eric look their roommates straight in the eyes and sat at the same time;<p>

'.. Let's just say we had some fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Offstage Love Chapter 2_

**Liz's POV**

'Oooohhhh! FUN!' Ari giggles. 'Ariana, shut it.' I laugh. She only laughs harder.

'Hey guys,' Brynn says, when she walks in. 'Hey Brynn,' We both mumble.

'Sooooo, Cait and I planned something, that **must** be really fun.' Brynn says excited. Ari and I switch looks. 'So.. What is it?' Ariana asks.

'We're gonna sleep on stage! With all the boys and girls. We can play Truth or Dare, and sing songs, and rehearse lines, too! We can have so much fun if we sleep there!' She says, getting more excited with every line.

'But, isn't it just a sleepover?' I ask. Brynn nods, and walks out. 'Get your stuff! We're gonna pick places in two minutes!' She yells over her shoulder.

A minute after that, Ariana, Graham and I are walking towards the stage. We let our stuff fall on the floor. The others are already lying in their sleeping bags. Except Eric.

'Where's Eric?' I ask. The others shrug and continue talking about whatever they were talking about. 'I'll go find him.'

'ERIC!' I yell. 'ERIC!'

Finally, I find him in his dressing room. Of course. I should've been gone there at first.

I lean against the door. He's picking up some clothes. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. 'Hey babe,' He whispers, as he turns around and takes me only closer in his arms.

'Mm..' I mumble, when he kisses my forehead. 'We've got to go to the sleepover.' Eric mumbles back.

'I know.' And with that, we walk out of his dressing room.

'We never get some real time alone.' Eric moans. I grin.

We sit down next to each other.

'All right. Everyone's here. First of all; We're going shopping tomorrow and everyone who wants to go is welcome!' Caitlin says excited. Brynn nods happy.

Everyone asks if they can come and everyone stares at me and Eric. 'I think I'm gonna skip this one.' I smile. Eric smiles, too. 'I can't let a lady here all alone, can I?' Eric grins.

'All right. So, last night I had this amazing idea; We can pick places like; girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy. That could be so fun!' Lane yells. Everyone tells her to calm down, but they all agree.

So, we made a circle;

Graham, Ariana, me, Eric, Delaney, Aaron, Allie, Eamon, Brynn, Joey, Caitlin, Malik, and Al. Although it are three boys next to each other, WE DON'T CARE.

'Do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?' Malik suddenly asks, when an awkward silence is about to come. We all nod and sit back up.

'The hard one.' Al says and gives Malik a high-five.

We all shrug. Hard Truth Or Dare is something Malik and Al made up. You can ask EVERYTHING. And you have to promise at the begin that you will answer truly.

We grab each other's hands and say the same thing at the same time;

'I promise I will tell the truth during Hard Truth Or Dare. Mal*.'

*Mal is Malik and Al's names put together.

We all start laughing and I shake my head.

'Malik, you start. Like always.' Al says. Malik nods and looks around. 'ARIANA!' He yells and she squeaks. 'Ha! GOTCHA!' Malik laughs.

Ariana rolls her eyes laughing.

And with that, our game started.

Malik; 'Ariana, Truth or Dare.'

Ariana; 'Truth.'

Malik; 'How much money do you spend when you go shopping?'

Ariana; 'Uhm.. 4?'

Malik; '4 what?'

Ariana; '400.'

Malik; 'HOLY CRAP! Your turn.'

Ariana; 'Brynn, truth or dare?'

Brynn; 'Dare.'

Ariana; 'Kiss Eamon. We all now you two are so definitely in love.'

Brynn; (Kisses Eamons cheek.)

Ariana; 'That wasn't what I meant. But all right. I allow this one.'

Brynn; 'Graham; Truth or Dare.'

Graham; 'Oh Damnd. We all know that you have the most hardest Truth and Dares. You always ask about our love life or awkward things that are embarrassing.'

Brynn; 'I ask it one more time, Graham; Truth or Dare?'

Graham; 'Truth.'

Brynn; 'If you could do_** IT**_ with one person in this whole group? Who would it be?'

Graham; 'Oh Damnd. Uhm, I think.. Ariana.'

Ariana; (mumbling) 'Crap.'

Everyone; (Gasp)

Graham; 'Eric, Truth or Dare.'

Eric; 'Truth.'

Graham; 'Who was the last person you did**_ IT_** with?'

Eric; 'Uhm..'

Shit. Graham got him right there.

It was me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Graham!" Ariana whispers. Of course she knows all about it, and Eric is okay with that, but apparently she hasn't told Graham, and neither had Eric.

"What?" Graham asked, not knowing anything. The others were watching the whole conversation with big eyes. Suddenly, Ariana and Graham are having a fight and I can see tears forming in Ariana's eyes. They are both standing on the ground, screaming things at each other and Ariana is about to cry.

I can't stand it to see her like that, so I stand up and scream; "IT WAS ME!"

Everyone's silent. Everything's so silent. Ariana, Graham and Eric are staring at me like I'm crazy, but I know what I'm doing. "Of course, I don't know for sure, but as far as I know.. It was me." I explain, but they all keep looking at me with a mysterious look in their eyes.

"It was like.. A one-time thing. Maybe an half year before Thirteen, Eric and I used to date. So, we did it, yes. But it just didn't turn out well. It wasn't like we ended up fighting, it was just.. The love wasn't there anymore, so we broke up and now we're just really good friends. And we're cool." I lie. Everyone's staring at me, and I decide to just turn to Eric. "Have you slept with anyone else, yet?" I ask, like I'm asking about the weather. He shakes his heads slightly and I smile. Of course he didn't.

Short chapter, but it was a promise. I'm having a writers block right now, so I'm.. blocked. I'll update soon! I'm not promising anything, though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, forgot about my story? Yeah, I guess that's true. And I know; I'm a terrible B*tch because of letting you wait for so long, but please don't kill me. Here's the new chapter!**

_No one's P.O.V._

"Can we please go on with the dame?" Joey suddenly asked, since it had been completely silent, since Liz's lie. Everyone nodded and sat down awkwardly. Ariana and Graham were whispering at each other, since they were having a secret relationship as well. And their games began again.

Eric: Errmm.. Lane **(AN: I use this name for Delaney, since "Delaney" is too long for me.) **Truth or Dare?

Lane: Hm.. I choose.. Truth.

Eric: Who do you like? As in like-like?

Lane: NO! I'll just choose dare!

Eric: Okay, I dare you to tell me who you like. As in like-like.

Lane: I hate you, Eric.

Eric: Then it isn't me.

Lane: Actually.. It is.

_Liz's P.O.V._

I sat there and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to scream, yell, and shout at Delaney, but I couldn't. Because I didn't want anyone to know about our relationship. And I hated myself for that, at that moment. I just wanted to sit there with Eric by my side, holding hands, kissing each other that much, that others would yell at us to stop. And I kept thinking of three words:

Delaney. Likes. Eric.

And then two words came up:

My. Eric.

And after that, I could only think of this one word:

Mine.

**Yep, it's short. All my story's are. And I like ending chapters with cliffhangers. (=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! And I've got news! 1) I'm gonna upload so much more! 2) My English has gotten better! GO ENGLISH! Lol 3) The chapters are going to be longer and longerr and longeeeerrrr. Hahahaha. Okay, I guess you just want to read this chapter, don't you? **

**No disclaimer. Like people are actually going to check every chapter in every story at FF to make people pay money.. Okay, I can actually see people do that.. NO DISCLAIMER, OKAY?! N.O. D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. Woah, that took me so long! Hahahahaha.**

**If you want to talk to me, you can e-mail me. Take my username and then an -sign and then.. hotmail dot com. (:**

**HERE WE GO!**

Eric's P.O.V.

Okay. I guess I didn't see that one coming. "Eric, I'm sorry. I've liked you since the first day I met you and I just can't stop thinking about you and everyday I just want to be with you and be your girlfriend, but-" Delaney starts and I try to make her stop talking, but she keeps going. "Delaney, stop. Delaney. Delaney! Stop! Stop, please," I beg her and she finally shuts up. "I'm so sorry," She whispers. I rub my temple and sigh. "Listen, Delaney, I really don't want to say anything about it, but I do want you to know that I'm already.. Seeing someone." I hear Liz sigh in relief besides me and I smile slightly. "I'm really sorry, Eric. Can we just forget about this?" I nod agreeing with her decision and I take a fast look around. Everyone is staring at us with astonished faces.

It is totally silent, until Liz clears her throat loudly. "Erm, Lane, your turn." Delaney looks up. "Oh. Yeah. Right." Our game of truth or dare ended soon, even though not everyone had been picked. Half of the cast fell asleep during the night, even though we tried to stay awake the whole night. Around 4.30, Liz and I were the only ones awake. We shone our flashlights across the faces of the others, to find them asleep. Smiling, we leaned in to each other. When our lips touch, it feels like the first time we kissed. Even though I used to think it could only happen to girls, I feel butterflies jump around in my stomach. I don't think of anything that happened that day and just focus on the girl that I love; The beautiful Elizabeth Gillies. My hands find their way towards her hair. It seems like hours have passed, when we suddenly are interrupted by a ringtone. Who the heck calls at 4.45 in the morning? Everyone slowly wakes up, except Al, who can sleep through everything. I let go of my girlfriend and she acts like she's sleeping. When we hear someone asks – probably Eamon – "Whose phone woke us all?" with a very sleepy voice, I hear Liz yawn from my side and stretch her arms. "Goodmorning," she yawns. God, she's good. I slowly sit straight up, like everyone else and someone turns on the light. No one really reacts or checks his or her phone.

We are all trying to make our eyes get used to the light, but I have to look up, when Delaney is standing right in front of me. "Goodmorning, Lane," I yawn, just like I saw Liz earlier. "It's Liz, isn't it?" She hisses. I frown, and my heart starts beating faster in my chest, like Liz can do, when she kisses me. Not that I like Delaney, but I don't really like what she just said. "What are you talking about?" I ask, as confused as I can ask. "The girl you're seeing. It's Liz." I've got the feeling my heartbeat can be heard by everyone. "No, it's not Liz. Nice guess," I say, trying to sound normal and convincing. She stares at her feet. "I know it is Liz, Eric. Don't lie to me," Delaney whispers, so only I can hear, before she turns around and walks away.

I turn my head towards Liz and I start laughing. "She thought I was dating you!" I laugh and Liz starts laughing with me, lying on her back. "Yeah, you wish!" She jokes eventually, which makes me laugh only more. I wish I could have these moments with her everyday, about every subject, in front of everyone.

But we have to watch our back, because Delaney is on the right track.


End file.
